Any number of techniques, protocols, specifications and the like exist to facilitate generating media in an electronically transmissible form. The electronically transmissible media may be generated by encoding, processing or otherwise manipulating an original content into an electronic form suitable for entirely or partially representing the original content. In the case of video, such as that formatted in accordance with Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) version 2 (MPEG-2) or version 4 (MPEG-4), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, the original content may be encoded to into a plurality of layers/streams to generate the media, which may be referred to as multilayered media. MPEG encoders may be configured to produce multilayered media by encoding the original content into intra-coded pictures (I-frames), predicted pictures (P-frames) and bi-predictive pictures (B-frames). One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating transport of multilayered media, video and other data of the type having multiple layers, streams and/or encodings.